


Sexy Dirty Pretty Boys

by genee



Series: It All Started With A Scarf [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-30
Updated: 2006-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All JC wants to do now is take Chad home and start all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Dirty Pretty Boys

"JC," Chad breathes, hips swaying off the wall, and JC looks up like lightning, presses him back with lowered lashes and a feral little grin. "JC, _fuck_."

Tempting, but JC drops to his knees instead, feels a sharp thrill way down low when Chad's hands go flat against the wall. He opens Chad's pants with one hand and slides the other straight up until his palm rests hot and heavy at the base of Chad's throat, long fingers splayed wide and easy, Chad's pulse jumping underneath. He wants to feel all that skin he just bypassed, feel it warm under his fingers and pink between his teeth, and he promises himself he will.

Later.

Right now Chad's dick is dark and leaking, twitching when Chad swallows, and JC takes it into his mouth slow, tongues over the ridge, hot and musky and fuck, he loves the first taste of someone new like this, all shot through with desperation. Chad's hips buck and JC feels the sounds trapped in his throat, feels the unspoken promise to be quiet here thrumming through his fingers, and it's so god damn hot all he wants to do now is take Chad home and start all over, start out slow and not miss a fucking sound the rest of the night.   
   
   


\-- End --


End file.
